Hope For The Future
by wild-springflower
Summary: WARNING: DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T SCENE THE END OF THE SECOND SEASON! k, you have been warned, to sum up the story, Robin is depressed and stupid. That is a bad combination.
1. Chapter 1 anger from past events

**A note from me! ** _**Hello! I know I am in the middle of a marauders fanfic, but I had to take a break, because my latest obsession is on Robin Hood, the series by the BBC. This fanfic is a spoiler to those who have not scene the end of the second season, so if you read it and find out something that you didn't know, do not yell at me for it. You have been warned, now if you haven't scene the finale of the 2**__**nd**__** season, do not read any farther! Alright, lets get started! **_

They were back, alive and unscathed, well most of them. Djaq and Will stayed behind, and Marian, my poor Marian, she will never return.

I wouldn't admit it, though I knew it to be true, Marian was gone forever, killed by the very man who loved her who chased after her for years; even after she punched him at the alter, he pursued.

I was going to kill him, I was. There was no doubt in my mind, he would be dead. I knew it wasn't the right thing to do, and she wouldn't wish it, but I was going to do it.

We sat around an open fire, no one spoke, no one moved. They just looked at me, worried. Rightly so with what I knew they knew I was planning.

Finally Much opened his mouth. "Master, you cannot!" he shouted.

"Cannot what Much?" I asked innocently.

"You know what! No matter how great the pain, you must carry on, that is what Marian..." The name barley left his lips before I was on top of him. As much as I didn't want to hurt Much, I couldn't stop myself.

"DON'T SAY HER NAME! DO NOT SO MUCH AS WHISPER IT!" My eyes were wide with rage, I knew, and Much gulped, not expecting my sudden outburst.

"I am sorry." I blinked, realizing what I had done. "I did not mean that, I am sorry Much."

"It's alright, it is only to be expected."

"How are you so forgiving? How can you do that?" I sighed, wishing now I had that talent. The ability to forget what had been done and said.

Much shrugged "I just can, I don't know how."

I looked at the ground opened my mouth but hesitated. Finally the words spilled out. "Even when I called you simple, you came back, not angry not the slightest bit mad at me."

Much glanced up at me, "I had to, you are important to me, I cannot be angry at you. For if I am, I could not serve you."

"You are free Much, you do not need to serve me." I mumbled.

Much laughed, "Oh, but I am needed. And I need you. More than you know, and more than you let yourself believe. I love you Robin, you are the brother I never had."

"As are you Much, you know that. Although I never say, as much as I should say it, I can't. I just can't."

Allen and Little John had managed to stay quiet the whole time, but not any longer. Allen spoke up. "We all love you Robin, you know that."

I looked up, and gulped. The tears were there I could feel them, but I would not let them out, not yet. "I love you too. Each and every one of you. Like brothers, like family."

"You loved her more than family." Allen nudged.

My breath caught.

"You loved her like a girl. And she loved you too."

Ignoring the warning look from John and Much Allen kept going.

"She loved you and she wanted you to know that. Even though she never said, and you never said, she loved you. And she trusted you. I know you loved her Robin, we all know how much you loved..." Allen was cut off as I now jumped on top of him. Again unable to control the anger bubbling inside the pit of my stomach.

"I STILL LOVE HER! I WILL ALWAYS LOVE HER!"

"SHE'S DEAD ROBIN! SHE'S GONE! YOU KNOW AS WELL AS WE KNOW THAT!"

I looked at Allen in disbelief. "SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!

But Allen didn't stop his rant of torture. "ROBIN, EXCEPT IT, WE ALL HAVE! AS MUCH AS YOU COUNTER YOURSLEF AS MUCH AS YOU ARGUE, YOU KNOW, she's gone." Allen finished in a whisper, tears running down his face.

"And what would you know?! Hmm? You left us, you quit helping people who needed help. WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW?!" And before I could stop myself my hand, balled in a sweaty fist fell on his face, leaving a mark.

"I HELPED YOU, AND MARIAN! I HELPED YOU ALL FROM INSIDE THE CASTLE! I CAME BACK AND SAVED YOU WHEN THE SHERIFF WENT TO THE HOLY LAND! WHY WOULD I DO THAT?! BECAUSE I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH, AND I MADE A MISTAKE, A HORRIBLE MISTAKE!"

My fist came down again. "YOU DIDN'T MAKE A MISTAKE YOU MADE A CHOICE!"

By now Little John was grabbing my waist, and pulling me off of the bleeding Allen. Much ran to my side, trying to calm me, but I shrugged him away.

"Master, you just need to cool down, that is all. With a few days rest, we'll all be fine, and we'll be doing what we do best!"

"Just can it Much!" John shouted.

I struggled against his iron grip, but John kept his hold around my stomach.

"Let me go John!" I commanded.

"Are you gonna do anythin' foolish?" He looked down at me and I sighed.

"No." I lied.

But John believed, and dropped me to the ground.

I grabbed my sward and bow and ran off into the forest before anyone could stop me.

Tears flowed down my face as I ran. To where I did not know exactly, but as long as it was deep inside the green forest and far away from anyone I would be fine. Not happy, just fine. I would not be happy until Gisborne was sleeping in the ground.

I shot arrow after arrow not bothering to fight the tears. No one came to disturb me as I wished. So I let my anger fly away as arrows. Well, it didn't really fly away, it sank deep within me, so that when I had him, when he was in front of me I could kill him with all the anger of the past events.


	2. Chapter 2 Tell that to Marian

I sneaked in silently. No one heard me, no one saw. Gisborne's room was concealed inside the castle, I knew exactly where it was.

He was asleep, snoring in his bed. How he could sleep after what he'd done I still do not know. But there he was, perfect and waiting.

He awoke as I crept closer. Looking around for the source of the soft noise of feet. His eyes fell on me.

"Hood, fancy seeing you here."

My eyes were burning with anger now, I knew he could see it as he shifted uneasily in his bed.

"What do you want? I'm sure we could set up an appointment some time, not this late."

"I am truly sorry, but you have an appointment already set up, and after that one, you won't be seeing me for a while."

"Oh, and who with?"

"Death." I sneered, and I enjoyed the fear in his eyes. The look of uneasy discomfort on his face.

"And you are the one who set up the appointment I assume." Gisborne talked tough, but he was afraid.

"Yes, and I will be the one to see it through." I drew my sward.

"Not going to use your bow I see. And why not?"

I stared at Gisborne, fire raging inside me. "I've killed with my bow, and every time I lift it to shoot, I see them , all the men I slaughtered, everyone. I wouldn't want to see you, now would I?" I put my sward to his neck, and he sucked in a breath of fear.

"I don't think this is really necessary Hood."

"Tell that to Marian."


	3. Chapter 3 I have no answer for my sin

I returned to camp well after sunrise. The men were worried I could tell.

"Where have you been?" Much asked.

I didn't answer, I _couldn't _answer. I had no answer.

From my silence, they guessed where I had been, and what I had done.

"No." John looked at me, willing it not to be true.

I was breathing hard, I couldn't control myself.

"He's not?" Allen starred at me waiting for an answer.

I nodded.

"No you didn't master, say you didn't!" Much pleaded.

I looked up for the first time since I returned. And the tears came.

"I killed him!" I finally confessed although they already knew. "I slaughtered him in his bed, I didn't even give it a chance!" Saying this, confessing what I'd done brought a new round of tears to my eyes.

"Robin, we understand." Much comforted, but I shrugged away from his hand.

"No you don't." My breathing was uneven, and it was hard to keep my voice steady. "You have no idea, how can you possibly understand?!"

I got up and ran into the forest. They didn't try to stop me. Through the haze of my tears I soon tripped and lay crumpled on the ground, sobbing.

It was near dusk when they finally came searching.

I had stopped crying and my face red from tears would show no emotion, I would make sure of that.

I kept my gaze straight, even when John lifted me off the ground I did not protest.

He lay me in my bed I did not talk, I did not move and soon they all left to fall asleep one by one.

When everyone els was asleep Much crept to my makeshift bed. "You're not sleeping again." It was a statement and I nodded an answer.

"As much as I would like to make you choose otherwise I won't. I would just like you to make me a promise." I looked up so he knew I was listening.

"Promise me you won't do anything foolish."

I laughed but my heart wasn't in it. "Why would I do anything foolish?"

"Because you are depressed and angry now please, just promise."

I gave in, "Alright, I promise."

Much sighed in relief, "Thank you master, thank you."

And finally I was left alone in the silence of the night.


	4. Chapter 4 Broken and Discarded

I spent another sleepless night thinking about all the wrong I had done, and all the right I had failed to do.

I knew exactly where I would go and what I would do come sunrise.

When the sun was barley over the horizon I was seated by a crick. The very stream where I had shared my first kiss with Marian.

My bow was lying next to me, broken in half and the arrows were skewed across the ground, not moving from where they had landed.

I continued to throw them one by one even as I heard them approaching.

"What have you done?!" Much exclaimed, indicating my bow.

"I have no need for it anymore. It's better of broken." I threw my last arrow into the dirt and faced the water pulling out my dagger.

"What are you doing?" Allen piped up.

"I am punishing myself for all those I have killed and all those who have either died or been injured in my name."

"How?"

I turned to little John, "Like this," I thought for a moment, and the first person who came to mind besides Marian was Roy, my friend who died because I wasn't quick enough. "For Roy." I made a slash in my hand. "For Allen's brother and his two friends."

Three more slashes.

"Master this is madness!" Much tried to grab the weapon from my grasp but I held firmly.

"For the people of my village. For the sheriffs men, and for the people in Acre." Blood trickled from my wounds but I couldn't stop yet. "For Gisborne."

"Him you could've left out."

"No I couldn't John, I have to suffer for all those who have suffered for me." I did not yell, for I did not expect them to understand.

"For all of you, and Djaq and Will. And for anyone I have forgotten." I made the last slash deeper than the others.

Thinking the worst was over the three men sighed, but the worst was yet to come.

"And Much, I apologize."

"For what?" Much looked concerned.

"I promised I wouldn't do nothing foolish, well I lied." I stood and gripped the dagger with both hands.

"And last, for my beloved Marian, please forgive me, I love you." And with that I plunged the dagger into my gut.

"Master no!" Much screamed as he caught me. But it was too late, the deep pit of unconsciousness was already sneaking in.

The other two joined Much around me but their conversation was hard to understand.

"We go to Acre." Much declared, but the name had no meaning to me.

"He's hardly in any state to travel!" Allen countered.

"We need Djaq immediately! And we don't have time to send a message and wait for her to come here!"

"Much is right, we go now!"

By the time Little John spoke everything was just mumbled words with no meaning. So as I was lifted I finally gave into the darkness that had been trying to sneak into my conscious mind since the weapon had entered my body.

Finally I could sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 We Will Be Your Army

"I have arranged for a ship to meet us at dawn in two days time." Allen said as soon as he arrived.

"Good, very good." John nodded.

Much, who hadn't been paying attention nodded and agreed with what they said.

"Much, you do not even know a word we just said!" Allen exclaimed.

"What?!" Much turned to face them, alarmed.

"Pay attention!" John yelled. Then with a sigh he apologized.

Much swiveled to face them, "I'm just worried." He confessed.

John went and sat next to him, "We all are."

"He'll be fine."

"You're mighty confident aren't you?"

"Aren't you John?" Allen looked John in the eye, but their gaze never met. "You don't think he's gonna make it!" Allen exclaimed, realizing what John was getting at.

"I just don't wanna get my hopes up."

Much stood up, "My master will make it! If there is one thing I know about Robin it's he is as stubborn as a mule! He will not give up without a proper fight!" He yelled, angered by John's lack of support.

"Unless this is what he wants." Allen said barley louder than a whisper.

Much turned to glare at Allen now, "What?!"

"Much, think about it, he's been depressed since Marian died! He has barley eaten, John had to practically force the food down his throat! Maybe he _wants_ to die!"

"No, no he, he wouldn't." Much tried to deny, but the puzzle pieces were connecting, Robin didn't want to be with them any more.

"Maybe," John paused, "Maybe we should just give him what he wants."

Now Allen was angered, "Look he may not fight, but if we were in battle, and he could not fight we would fight for him! And that is what we are going to do now! We are the only chance he has left, _we _are his army!"

"Haven't we always been his army?"

"You are missing the point John! Robin would stop at no end to make sure that we were safe, now we must do the same for him! And we'll do that by fighting for him, bringing him to Djaq, making sure he gets better!"

Much nodded, "I agree."

John finally gave in, "Well, we have a long ride ahead of us, we must be moving."

"Just wait!" Much finally said. He was bending over Robin, wiping his forehead with a wet cloth.

"Much what are you doing?" Allen walked over. "He's not running a fever or anythin' I checked just before I left."

"I know he doesn't have a fever, but the last time my master had an injury this bad he became ill, and almost died, I will _not _allow that to happen again!"

"Nor will I, I will fight for Robin!" John agreed.

"We all will!" Allen smiled, and the others smiled back.

**A note from me:_ hey sorry it took me so long to post, and sorry this chapter is so short. To answer a question you might have, no Robin does not die, I would not be able to live with myself if I killed him. But please don't stop reviewing, it's not so hard to click the little button and type a few words. Either you liked it or you hated it, please tell me! _**


	6. Chapter 6 Time To Just Sit And Relax

"Oh, Robin, what have you gotten yourself into now?"

Her voice was soft, and kind, and all to familiar.

I groaned and opened my eyes a crack. And there she was, standing over me like an angel.

"Marian." I whispered, and she smiled.

As she sat down next to me she looked down at my stomach, displeased.

"What?" I was worried. Then I remembered what I had done, and I knew why she was angry.

"Why? Oh why did you do that Robin?"

I sighed, I couldn't lie to her. "I couldn't live without you."

Marian smiled, but it vanished quickly, "Why are you so selfish?" She snapped.

"What?!" I didn't understand what she meant.

"There are people out there who can't live without _you_! And you just left them!"

I opened my mouth to answer, but I really didn't have anything to say.

Noticing my discomfort Marian smiled again, "I _am_ glad to see you, do not get me wrong. I just wish you would think your actions through. You left your friends, your own people. What are they supposed to do without you?"

"I just, I can't go on, not without you." That was the only thing I could say, the truth.

"Robin, I love you, and sometimes it is so hard, watching you in such pain, but I have to live in hope that you will do what you need to do. And you can't do that up here!"

"Marian, I _will_ go back, and do what is needed, but right now, can we not just have this time together?"

Marian sighed, "Alright, for now, I guess we can spend what little time we have, together."

"I am glad." I smiled, and she smiled to.

"I am glad that you are glad."

There was no more talk, we embraced each other in a hug which turned into a kiss. We only separated for a breath of air, then we continued, our love evident in the air around us.

"Well, now we must wait." Marian sighed after a while.

I looked at her, my eyebrows curved, "For what?"

"For your friends, and mine, to do their part."

"What are they doing?"

"Have a look yourself. Come here. This is how I keep an eye on you." Marian took my hand and guided me to a corner.

The ground beneath my feet was clear, and through it I could see them, everyone.

They were in such a hurry, and on the horse with Much, was, me. They were riding east, to Portsmouth no doubt.

"What are they doing?" I still did not understand what their mission was, why they were riding with such fierce determination.

"Trying to save your life. Show a little gratitude." Marian laughed slightly.

"Why?" I was still rather confused.

"Because they have hope in you. They believe you can make it. And, because they love you. They do not want you to leave. It is very noble of them."

"Wait, hold on, _I _am selfish because I do not want to live without you. Yet when _they_ are trying to save me they are noble?"

"Yes! Because they did not do something so foolish as to stab themselves..."

I cut into her sentence, "You know why I did that!" But she kept talking

"but instead are taking you to Djaq, to get help." Marian finished.

"So?!"

"You wine like a little boy."

"You have stated that before. And I shall not try to deny it." I tried to hold in the laughter, but soon we were both laughing.

"Well, good because I speak the truth."

I smiled and leaned in to kiss her again when there was a sudden pain in my gut, a wrenching sort of feeling. I keeled over and let out a cry. Marian was by my side right away.

"Robin, Robin whats wrong?"

"I don't know," I was breathing hard.

"It's Djaq!" Marian exclaimed looking through the floor.

"Whats Djaq?" my voice became a little higher pitched as more pain flooded through my system.

"Djaq is trying to help you. She pulled the knife out, and now she is disinfecting the wound."

"How can I feel that here?"

"You are not exactly dead, you are still living on earth except your conscious mind is here."

That was rather confusing and with all the burning it took me a while to actually comprehend what she'd just said.

"So, I am still breathing, back on the ground?" I took deep breaths, and looked up.

Marian nodded, "Yes, any pain your body, well receives there, you feel here."

"Well, _that_ is cheap."

Marian helped me to sit down, "Just relax, it will be gone in a little bit."

I nodded and sat down next to her on a couch. She scooted behind me and I leaned on her chest. Her fingers ran through my hair, and I shut my eyes.

"Now, are you feeling better?"

I nodded again, keeping my eyes shut.

It felt good to just sit, and not have to worry about anything at all, knowing that I had at least this night with my beloved Marian.

**ok sorry it took me so long to update, i have too much crap to do! well hope you like it, and please review, i like reviews, a lot. **


	7. Chapter 7 Djaq Works Her Magic

_**ACRE**_

Djaq and Will were sitting in the living room when three guards burst through the door.

"What is going on?" Djaq jumped to her feet Will right behind her.

"Intruders, we were sent to guard you." One of them said.

"We don't need any guarding!" Will argued with the man.

Djaq looked suspicious, "What kind of intruders?"

"English."

"We are friends! We come in peace!" The voice floated in from the doorway.

"Much!" Will and Djaq exclaimed.

The shoved their way past the baffled guard and ran to the door.

"What do you think you are doing!" Djaq yelled, startling everyone. "why would you treat these guests so rudely?"

"I do apologize, we thought they were killers."

"Stupid, but understandable. Your services are no longer needed."

The guards walked away leaving the old friends alone.

Will beamed, "Much, Allen, what are you doing here?"

"We actually kind of need your help." Allen mumbled.

"With what? And where are John and Robin?" Djaq tried to look past Much to see if they were standing in the street.

"Well," Much started, "That is what we need your help with."

The both stood aside to let John walk in, with Robin in his arms.

Will and Djaq gasped, "What happened?"

Djaq hurried over to look over the wound, Will stood next to her. "Some sort of fight?" He asked, but Much shook his head.

"An accident then?" Again, a no.

Djaq looked up, worry in her eyes, "He did this by himself didn't he?"

"Yeah, we couldn't stop him. He just, did it." Allen said, his eyes on the ground.

"Well get him inside! I will have a closer look, see what I can do."

John squeezed in through the door, and followed Djaq and Will through the house into a bedroom.

After lying Robin down, they all left Djaq alone to work her magic.

It had been over two hours before Djaq emerged. She was soon swamped by the gang all asking questions with one real question. "He will be fine!" She yelled, and everyone relaxed.

"That is, that is fantastic!" Much smiled, a look of relief on his face.

"It is good you got him here now, any later, and I probably would not have been able to do anything."

"When will he wake up?"

"Will, he was stabbed with a knife, give him some time to rest." Allen wasn't trying to be mean.

Will nodded, "Righ', I know."

"Now all we have to do is wait, and prey." Djaq led the way into the sitting room, where they all caught up on everything that had happened in their time apart.

_**Okay, sorry this chapter is so short, I promise the next one will be longer, but I kind of killed my finger and I cannot type very well. Any mistakes I have made I apologize, I am not perfect! Well as always tell me what you think. I can't fix what you don't like if you don't tell me! **_


	8. Chapter 8 Hope For The Future

I was sitting with Marian, smiling and laughing with her when the pain came. I doubled over clutching my stomach.

"Robin?" Her voice was worried.

"It's nothing, just stings!"

Marian squatted next to me, "It is Djaq, she is giving you some sort of medicine."

I cringed, "Why does it have to hurt so much?"

"You baby."

I looked into her eyes and forced a smile.

"Come on." Marian grabbed my arm, pulling me up, "Lie down, it will help."

I sighed as the pain subdued, and stood, glad of her hold on my arm.

"Now, just breath, that is good."

"Thank you. I am fine now."

Marian smiled, I leaned in, and she moved closer, we were soon locked in a kiss, unable to stop.

I sucked in a breath as Djaq continued to work on me, but I soon recovered, and was back in Marians arms.

"No!" I stopped, listening. I could have sworn I had just hear Djaqs voice.

"What?"

"Did you hear that? It sounded like Djaq, like she was somewhere close."

Marian gasped.

"What?" I looked up at her, making sure everything was OK.

"Look at your hand!"

I held my hand up in front of my face, and jumped. It was translucent, I could almost see right through it. "What is going on?"

Marian looked at the ground, tears in her eyes.

"What is it my love?" I moved closer and tried to wipe the streaks of water off her face, but I could not touch her, my hand just would not make contact.

"You are being called back, it is time to say goodbye." Marian sucked in a breath and looked into my eyes.

"No, not so soon."

"That is not for you to decide. They are calling you, our friends."

I sighed, she was right, there was no way to weasel out of this.

"Alright, but could I not say goodbye?"

"Talk, we have but a little time." Marian grasped my hand and somehow I was able to hold on.

"How, how can I go on without you? I cannot even live." I confessed although I knew she already knew this.

"Robin, I know it is hard, but somehow you have to find a way, you have to have hope for the future, hope for _our_ future up here. And when all this is over, when we have won, then we can be together." Marian smiled and leaned in to kiss me one last time.

And then I was waking up, the pain, once so little now overwhelming. I groaned and immediately they were surrounding me, my friends.

Djaq was practically crying, "You are alright."

I stifled a grin, "I'm always alright."

"Master, we thought you were gone!"

I shook my head, "I would not be gone, just not present." Then I looked around recognizing my surroundings. "Why are we in Acre?"

"We came here, to get help from Djaq." Allen explained.

I groaned as I sat up, "Well, great help."

"Where were you?" John asked.

"What do you mean?" I said although I knew full well where I had been.

"You kept murmuring. In your sleep." Will smiled. "And it is nice to see you."

"I was," I sighed, not really wanting to talk a bout it just yet, "Far away."

"Now what do we do?" Much spoke up.

"Now we go home." Will stated.

"All of us?" John asked.

"Yes, all of us. Will and I missed you all so much. We have decided to join up again, if it is OK?"

Everyone turned, their eyes on Me.

"What are you looking at me for, you guys are able to make decisions for yourselves aren't you?" I smiled as they realized I did not care either way, as long as they were happy.

"Then that settles it, you two will accompany us back to Sherwood!"

"No, Much, back home." Will smiled again, this time looking directly at me, I had a suspicion that he knew a little more about what I had been up to than the others did.

"Before we leave, is it alright if I visit Marians grave?" I asked, they all fell silent.

"As long as you won't do anything stupid." Djaq spoke for everyone.

"I won't, I promise. For real this time Much, I know what has to be done." with slight diffaculty I got out of bed and hobbled out into the desert air.

Marians grave was not far, I had but a mile to walk and I would arrive.

Once there I sat on the ground next to her.

"Oh my love," I spoke softly. "Already I am missing you."

I sighed, I had to get back to England, as Marian had said, there were people who needed me.

"Don't worry my love, I will see you when England is right again. I have hope, hope of a life together in haven, because our life on earth was too darn short."

the wind ran through my hair, like she was answering me, telling me to go.

"Goodbye, I love you." And I stood and started the long journey back to Sherwood.

_Form haven Marian watched as Robin walked towards her grave, her eternal resting place in the earth. He whispered words to her, secret words only she could hear. "I love you too." she wanted to shout, but he would not hear her. So instead she made the wind blow, telling him it was alright to go. They would meet again, soon, like Robin had said, when England was right again. "Goodbye my love." she whispered as he walked away. _

_**OK, the next chapter will be a little funny because I have to tell what happened when Robin was up there with Marian. So the next chapter will take place before this one, but I am not going to re-write the end of this chapter so you will just have to live with it being from Robins pov. Well thanks for sticking with me this far, just one more chapter, just one!!! **_


	9. Chapter 9 In Due Time

_**OK, I haven't done this at all, but I own nothing here except the mistakes. Darn. Someday though, someday. So like I said all the mistakes I claim as my own, the BBC losers cannot have those!**_

"Damn." Djaq muttered, checking Robins bandage.

"What is it?" Will came and stood next to her.

"Well," She began, "Bad news, it isn't getting any better, but good news it is not getting any worse."

"I guess it not getting worse is good." Allen said walking into the room, John and Much on his heels.

"Will he be alright?" Much asked anxiously.

Djaq let out a breath.

"That is a no, isn't it. I knew it, he's gonna die."

"Much!" Djaq shouted, "He will not die, not if I can help it. Now shut up so I can think."

"Right." Much nodded, he was used to being yelled at to shut his trap.

After a moment in thought Djaq nodded to herself. "OK, I am gonna try something risky."

"What is this something risky?" John asked.

"I am going to try to re-open his wound, so that I can check on it. If he is not getting any better there may be something wrong."

"Or maybe he just doesn't want to get any better." Allen said softly.

"What do you mean?" Much demanded.

"Well, I know I'm no' the only one who's seen Robin smiling, or sighin' or somethin'."

John nodded, "He is happy wherever he is. Maybe we should just leave him alone."

Much turned to his friends, appalled. "You would want us to give up? Just forget about Robin and let him, let him die?"

"I will not let him die! Now get me some tools, a small sharp knife will do." Djaq took over the situation and no one tried to stop her.

Djaq cut the wound open, and Robin barley cringed as if he hadn't even felt it.

"Damn!" Djaq cursed. "It is as I thought, the blood is clogged up, I sewed this up wrong. Damn!"

"Can you fix it?" Allen walked over and held out a rag for her to wipe her hands with.

"Yes, I think. I will need my medicine bag."

John hurried to get it, while Djaq and Will talked.

"What will happen if it is not fixed."

"He will die." Djaq decided it was best not to lie.

"Here you go." Djaq took the bag from Johns outstretched hand.

"This will be painful, just so you all know, he may react to this, he may not. Be ready for anything."

They nodded and Djaq set to work, administering the medicine into the open injury.

Robin wailed and crumpled into a ball, screaming in agony. Then he stopped, and John was able to straighten him out again.

Djaq was immediately over him, checking to make sure everything was working. She checked the blood, it seemed to be flowing a bit better, so she decided to sew it back up.

A little while later Djaq came in to check on Robin. She felt his pulse, it was incredibly low, his heart was barley beating.

"No, no no no!" Djaq sat on top of Robin and listened to his heart beat, it became slower and slower by the second until it stopped completely.

Djaq balled her hand into a fist and threw it on Robins chest.

"What are you doing?" Allen asked as he walked in. He ran to the bed and tried to pull Djaq off of Robin.

"Don't! I am trying to save his life! If you do not let me do this he will die!"

Allen let go of her and she started hitting him again.

After four more hard hits Djaq listened, nothing.

"No!" She yelled, beginning the hitting process all over again.

Much followed by John, and Will entered the room.

"What is going on?" John demanded rushing forward to stop Djaq, but Allen got in his way.

"She is helping Robin, he will die, let her work."

John halted, and nodded. They all waited anxiously as Djaq tried to get Robins heart beat going again.

Finally she relaxed and breathed out. "He is fine."

Much sighed in relief, "You have saved him."

Robin awoke and groaned. Everyone was soon surrounding his bed.

"You are alright." Djaq breathed, practically crying.

Robin had to pretty much force a grin on his face, "I am always alright."

"Master we thought you were gone!" Much too was almost at the point of bursting into tears, although Robin didn't seem to take much notice to that. His mind was in a far off place, remembering a tale that he would tell them in due time.

_**And the rest of this ends in chapter 8, hope you enjoyed it! Here is my last tip for you if you liked it, review, if you despised every second of it, review anyway cause I want to know what you think and it is your own darn fault for reading the whole thing! Thanks a lot!! **_


End file.
